Suzy
| birth_place = Gwangju, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | group_debut = July 1, 2010 | solo_debut = January 24, 2017 | years = 2010–present | height = 168 cm | weight = 47 kg | blood = AB | partner = Lee Dong Wook (2018) Lee Min Ho (2015-2017) | agency = Management SOOP (2019–present) JYP Entertainment (2013–2019)JYP Entertainment Confirms Suzy's Departure From Agency With Warm Statement AQ Entertainment (2010–2013) | associated = miss A JYP Nation }} Suzy (수지) is a South Korean singer and actress currently under Management SOOP. She was the maknae of the girl group miss A. She made her solo debut on January 24, 2017 with her first mini-album Yes? No?. Discography Mini albums * Yes? No? (2017) * Faces of Love (2018) Digital singles * "Pretend" (2017) * "I'm In Love With Someone Else" (2018) * "Midnight (With Yiruma)" (2018) Promotional singles * "Classic" (with J.Y. Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung) (2012) * "Moment" (with Yoon Duk Won) (2012) * "Wind Wind Wind (Beanpole Outdoor CF)" (2014) Collaborations * "Dream" (with Baekhyun) (2016) * "Don't Wait For Your Love" (with Park Won) (2017) OSTs * "Dream High OST Part.1" (2011) ** Track 1: "Dream High" (with Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Kim Soo-hyun and JOO) * "Dream High OST Part.4" (2011) * "Me Too, Flower! OST Part.2" (2011) ** Track 1: "So Many Tears" * "Dream High 2 OST Part.2" ("You're My Star") (2012) * "Big OST" ("I Still Love You") (2012) * "Gu Family Book OST Part.5" ("Don't Forget Me") (2013) * "The Time We Were Not in Love OST Part.5" ("Why Am I Like This") (2015) * "Uncontrollably Fond OST Part.1" ("Ring My Bell") (2016) * "Uncontrollably Fond OST Part.15" ("When It's Good") (2016) * "While You Were Sleeping OST Part.4" ("I Love You Boy") (2017) * "While You Were Sleeping OST Part.13" ("Words I Want To Hear" ) (2017) Filmography Movies * Architecture 101 (2012) * The Sound of a Flower (2015) * Real (cameo) (2017) Dramas * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) * Dream High 2 (cameo) (KBS2, 2012) * Big (KBS2, 2012) * Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) * My Love from the Star (cameo) (SBS, 2014) * Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) * While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) * Vagabond (SBS, 2019) Endorsements * Si Lolita (2011) * Saving Energy (2012) * Teens Nature (2012) * Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) * Everland's Caribbean Bay (2012) * Reebok (2012) * Sudden Attack (2012) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) * Smart Uniform (2012-2013) * Canon Camera (2012-2013) * Nongshim Sumi Potato Chips (2012-2013) * Domino's Pizza (2012-2014) * Roem (2012-2015) * Beanpole (2012-2017) * SK Telecom Samsung Galaxy Pop (2013) * Korea Post Office Savings (2013) * QTV (2013) * Good Downloader (2013) * Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) * TMON (2013-2014) * Swarovski (2013-2014) * ON: The Body (2013-2016) * Vita500 (2013-2017) * The Face Shop (2013-2017) * SPRITE (2014) * Punky Planet (2014) * Gwangju Summer Universiade (2014) * SISLEY WOMAN STYLE Blog (2014) * Cartier (2014-2015) * MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2014-2015) * Lilian Pads (2014-2015) * SS SHINY (2014-2015) * NESCAFE (2014-2018) * INTEROJO Clalen Lens (2014-2017) * Lenovo PHAB Plus (2015) * BBQ Chicken (2015-2016) * Hi-Mart (2015-2016) * Everland's "Panda World" (2016) * ORGANIST JEJU (2016) * Alba Heaven (2016) * LET'S SHARE THE HEART x ALLETS (2016) * CARIN (2016-2018) * Guess (2016-2018) * Didier Dubot (2016-2018) * Chum Churum (2016-2018) * Kwangdong (2017) * FENDI (2017) * K2 (2017-2019) * Lancôme (2017-2018) Gallery 'Promotional' MissA Suzy Colors promo photo.png|''Colors'' Suzy Yes No promo photo.png|''Yes? No?'' 'Pictorial' Suzy DAZED KOREA August 2018 photo.png|DAZED KOREA (August 2018) Suzy DAZED KOREA August 2018 photo 2.png|DAZED KOREA (August 2018) (2) Suzy DAZED KOREA August 2018 photo 3.png|DAZED KOREA (August 2018) (3) Suzy DAZED KOREA August 2018 photo 4.png|DAZED KOREA (August 2018) (4) References Official links * Website * Facebook * Fan page * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube es:Suzy Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Miss A Category:2017 debuts Category:Management SOOP Category:Suzy